Loki and Eunice
by BlueSaturn21
Summary: This story takes place after Loki receive the news of the death of his mother in Thor 2. What will happen later it will change Loki heart forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 Escaping

After the news of the death of his was devastated for the loss of his mother and he wanted to get out of his cell and be very far away from Asgard. So he began planning a way of getting out of the cell. The plan is to distract the guard to open the cell. So Loki makes an illusion that he wasn't in his cell but all his stuff was there. When the guard didn't saw Loki he went to the cell. The guard use his staff to lower the force field and went inside. Loki was hidden in the back of a bookshelf. When the guard enters the cell he passes the bookshelf, in that moment Loki manages to get out of his cell and he puts the barrier up so that the guard will not go after him. The guard notice the force field was up and yield that Loki has escape. Loki transform into a guard so nobody notices and went to the rainbow bridge. Loki got close to the rainbow bridge but not go to the Bifrost instead he took a flying boat and went to a secret portal in between a mountain and went to another realm. About 10 minutes guards were looking everywhere for Loki. Helmet saw that Loki was in another realm and went to inform Thor. Helmet went to the throne room. Thor was in the throne room with his father when he heard the doors slam open.

Helmet – "Your majesty, Loki is in another realm"

Thor – "What! But how he got to the other realm? What realm his he now Helmet"

Helmet – "I don't know how he got there; his is in the realm of Alfheimr"

Odin stand up from his throne.

Odin - "Thor go and capture Loki bring him back he is to dangers"

Thor - "Yes Father, I gather the other Asgardians"

Thor gathers the others and when to fallow and capture Loki. They all fallow him before Loki could went to another real. They round up Loki in the forest

Thor – "Brother! Please stop and come with us"

Loki – "Thor, I won't go back. I want to be far away and alone"

Thor – "Is this about mother dead. Brother, I know how you feel. I two feel sadness and pain about mother dead."

Loki – "No you don't how I feel; mother was very special and was the only one who love me."

Thor- "That is not true Brother, Father and I love you two"

Loki- "No he never did love he lied about me. You don't now because you are his favorite son after all".

Thor- "No brother your wrong"

Sif- "Thor he will not ear you, he have to capture him"

Thor-"Please Brother, reconsider you decision and come home"

Loki- "No, Thor I won't go back to Asgard with you"

The others Asgardians look at Thor and waited for his command. Thor look and them and took a deep breath.

Thor-"Sorry Brother, I gees there is no other option"

The all attack at the same time to capture Loki. In Loki's mind- (I have to find a way to distract them). As Loki dodges the attack he escape and he keep running when they didn't see him. Loki makes a clone of him so that they would follow the other Loki. The other Asgardians went behind the other Loki who went to the west. The real Loki went to the North. When they got closer to the other Loki it disappears.

Sif-"What! It was an illusion, Dam you Loki."

Frandal-"Where is the real Loki Then?"

Volsstagg-"He could be anywhere buy now"

Thor- "I will fly if I can see him"

Thor took is hammer and began spin it around and went flying to look for his Brother. Loki was heading to the deepest part of forest, because he senses a different portal with very powerful magic, but the portal is getting weak. Loki looks in the sky and sees that Thor was flying and getting closer to where he was. So Loki began running faster to find the portal. About 30 feet of him, he saw's the portal. In that moment Thor spotted Loki. Loki sees that Thor was going down to where he was. Loki trough a magic blast. Thor sees the magic blast and doges. When Loki saw that Thor dodge is magic blast, he ran to the portal before it closes. Thor got to the ground before Loki could reach to the portal. Thor struck a lightning close to Loki so he will stop his tracks. Loki stops and turns around to his brother. Thor walks to get closer to his brother. Thor is about 10 feet apart from Loki.

Thor-"Brother, please stop"

Loki-"Is too late for me Thor. I don't want to be back on Asgard. I want to be far away from you and my so-called Father"

Thor scream-"But why Loki"

Loki doesn't answer him. Loki steel senses the portal. The portal was still open but is getting weaker by the minutes.

Loki screams -"Because he lied about who I was and I hate him for that, and you I hated begin in your shadow all the time you don't know nothing about my pain"

Thor got angry and went to punch Loki. Loki too gives punches to Thor. Loki dodges most of his punch. But one punch got to Loki in the stomach. Loki put's his hand to his stomach because he was out of air and fall to the ground. Thor look at Loki worried and let his guard down. In that moment Loki pulls a hidden long dagger of one of his boots and get up fast and stab Thor in the lower ribs and Thor falls to the ground. In that moment Loki took the chance to run to the portal before it closes. The Portal was getting smell and Loki was very close when Thor struck a lightning that hit Loki on his left arm and rib. Loki did not fall and keep going to the portal.

Thor was on the ground-"Brother, please stop"

Loki turns around before falling in to the portal-"Goodbye brother, this is the last of me you will see"

Loki fell inside of the portal and it closes very fast.

Thor scream-"Noooooooooo Broooootheeeeer!"


	2. Chapter: 2 Meeting

After Loki fell on the portal. He falls on some weird Purple Flower. When Loki got up, he felt very dizzy.

Loki – "Where am I, I have never seen this realm before. I can sense there is very powerful magic here. I most found where is coming from"

Loki began his trail of were that magic was coming from. Loki didn't have to walk to long, when he found a waterfall. But Loki felt he was getting weaker.

Loki- "Why do I feel so weak"

But Loki keeps going to waterfall. He senses the source of magic is very close. When Loki sees there is a person under the waterfall. He could not see very clear that person, so he walks a little more close to see the person, when he gets close to the waterfall. He saw a woman with long hair that ended on her hips, but the color of her hair was silver white. She was wearing a short black dress Egyptian style and she was concentrated under the waterfall, when he heard footsteps. She turns around and sees this tall man wearing black and green leather with armor plates gold. She saw he was very injured and that he will not stand for much longer. Loki was surprise when she turns around and saw him. Loki thought (How could she hear my footsteps under the waterfall). But in that moment Loki felt a lot of pain, he touch his left side of his ribs, when he looks at his palm, he sees a lot of blood but it had some purple petals of the flower he fell, he sees his is wound is getting infected. Loki felt very dizzy and falls to the ground.

When the woman saw that Loki fell, she ran on top of the water and got to Loki.

The woman-"Try not to move, your injury is very infected, I'll help you"

Loki thought (Did she walk on water?) and in that moment Loki loses his consciousness.

The woman – "Oh no, his unconscious, this purple petals are the most poisonous in this area. I must take him to my place at ones he has only a few minutes to live".

The woman whistle and a big magical creature appear. She took Loki arm and put it around her neck. She is strong to pull Loki up and she walks to the creator. The creature let down his tail so that she and Loki got on his back. The women, puts Loki down on the creature back.

The woman-"We must hurry he has too much poison in his injury".

The creature flies fast to a castle in the middle of two mountains.

Time Skip 3 hours later

Loki wakes up and began looking around the room he was at. It was an elegant room; the color of the walls, are pearl white marble, on the walls had encrusted diamonds. Loki looks on his right and sees this big window almost close to the bed he was, he notice that where his is very high. The scenery in the window was breathtaking; he sees some trees glowing in gold and bronze colors and a few trees green. He looks to where his injury is and notice that is clothes are change. His is wearing a green tunic with silk pants. Loki pulls up his tunic to see his injured are bandaged Loki said to him self-"Where am I". The woman open the door and heard Loki and she answer.

The woman- "You're in my palace".

When Loki hear her beautiful soft voice, he look at the door and saw the beautiful woman with the silver white hair. She was wearing a long dress, the top was black heart shape corset with long sleeves, on her neck was a necklaces with a silver moon, the bottom of her dress is long to her ankles and the color is light blue and she has black high heels. Loki was hypnotized by her beauty. The woman, walks to Loki bed and she use magic to create a diamond crystal chair to sit beside Loki bed. Loki was watching her every move. She sits and looks at Loki.

The woman-"Are you feeling a little better"

Loki-"Yes, I feel a little better, but it still hurt"

The woman-"I'm glad you feel a little better, luckily I got the poison out of your injury you would have died in 30 minutes if it was not treated in time".

Loki (I had wish she will let me die there in the waterfall has punishment for my mother death and all the bad thing that I done, but why did she help me? Looking at her and hearing her soft voice. I felt something warm inside my heart. I don't know what this strange feeling is.)

The woman-"If you don't mind will you remove your tunic. So that I can remove your bandages off and heal you wound complete." She said almost blushing to what she said.

Loki left his thought- "I don't mind and I thank thee for saving me."

The woman-"You don't have to thank me, it was a pleaser to help you. I will look away so that you can remove your tunic."

The woman looks away, so that Loki can remove his tunic. Loki slowly remove his tunic.

The woman-"Have you remove your tunic?

Loki-"Yes, you can look now"

The woman turns her gaze to Loki and was blushing when she sees Loki perfect torso. Loki grins when he sees her blushing and being to God of mischief, he wanted to tease her a little.

The women-"May I ask, what is your name?

Loki-"I'm Loki of Asgard and you my dear?" said with a seducible voice.

When Loki said his name. She took all the bandages of Loki back rib and began taking the bandages of his left arm.

The Women-"I'm Eunice of Silvergard"

Loki-"Silvergard? I have never heard of this realm before"

Eunice-"That is because no one known about this realm. I'm going to put my hands on your injuries. If you don't mind"

Loki- Go ahead, I don't mind if it his your beautiful hands"

Eunice was still blushing and puts her hand on Loki injuries. The right hand was on the arm and the left hand on the left rib. She takes a deep breath and her hands began to glow white. Loki looks her every detail of her face, hair and hands.

Loki P.O.V

She is very beautiful, I have never seen such a beautiful women like her. Her hair color is silver white with curls locks, but has some little hair with blue color and with that it give her a shiny look on her hair. Those light blue eyes that I have never seen it take my breath away. What am I thinking?. Why am I admiring her beauty? I only meet her now. Why am I attracted to her?

Eunice-"There your injuries are completely heal"

When Loki looks at his injury he was impressed to see that it didn't have scar. Loki (How does she knows to use such powerful healing magic).

Loki-"Where did you learn to use such magic?

Eunice-"I learned by reading books by myself and some time with my guardians"

She said with a sad expression on her face. But she smiles softly to hide her sad face. But Loki already notice and feels a pain in his heart to see her sad expression.

Loki-"I'm sorry if I cause you to remember a pain memory"

Eunice-"Don't worry that was in the past"

Loki-"You mention your guardians. Who are they?

Eunice smile and whistle looking up and four little dragons fly down from the ceiling. Two landed on her shoulders and two on her head playing with her two back braids.

Eunice-"Loki I present you my guardians. On my right shoulder this yellow dragon is Gold, the green one of my left shoulder is Emerald and the two playing with my braids is Ruby the red one and Pearl the white one".

Loki-"Interesting, I have heard of dragons but never did I see one"

Eunice smile-"Well now you have seen four dragons. Now that your injuries are completely heal, I will make dinner"

But before Eunice stands up, Loki ask.

Loki-"May I ask where is my clothes?

Eunice stands up of her chair. She moves her hands in a circle form and Loki clothes appear. She give his clothes, he was surprised because she can also use magic similar to his.

Eunice-"Here I fix your clothes, now they look new"

Loki was still surprise that she use different magic and that she fixed his clothes and a little smile appear on his face. When Eunice saw his smile she was hypnotized and stares at him for about five minutes. She blushes when Loki was looking at her eyes directly and she turn around fast, so that he will not notice her blushing again. But it was too late Loki already notice and still was teasing her.

Loki- "Eunice, how did you change me? Did you see my naked body?"

Eunice-"No, I use my magic to change your clothes and get the poison out of your injury and I did not see your nnnn…naked…bbb…body" she was trembling in her last words and blush even more. Loki-"Are you sure you did not see my completely naked. I don believed you."

Eunice turns around her face is bright red like her dragon Ruby- "No! I did not, so stop teasing me"

Loki grin-"How do you know? That am teasing you, my lady"

Eunice- "Because I now and…"

Loki said with one raised eyebrow- "And?"

Eunice still blushing-"I have said too much, I must leave to prepare dinner. If you what to freshen up there is the bathroom down the hall to the right. But before I go, I leave you Emerald to show you the way and when you finished, she will lead you to the dining room"

Emerald flew from Eunice shoulder to Loki shoulder and cuddle in his neck. Loki softly touches the dragon little head and looks at Eunice.

Loki-"I prefer you to show me the way to the bathroom"

Eunice-"No, I have to go"

Before Eunice could run to the door; Loki took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Eunice was surprised that Loki kissed her hand and began to blush so much that she thought smoke will come out of her head. Loki looks at her with a sweet smile.

Loki-"I see you later then, my lady"

When Loki let go of her hand. Eunice run very fast out of the room. Leaving Emerald and Loki in the room. Loki laughs when he heard Eunice heels steps running fast on the hall. Emerald flew down from Loki shoulder to the top his clothes that were on his lap. After Loki laughs out loud he looks at the dragon.

Loki-"Eunice is very charming, I see that you and the other three dragons like to be near her"

Emerald looks at Loki and moves her head to a little nod agreeing with his comment and flies close to the door to wait for Loki. Loki raised one of his eyebrows up. He was surprise that the dragon understood what he said. Without his tunic on Loki gets up of his bed with his clothes on is right hand and walks to the door and opens it. Emerald flies on top of Loki head to lead him to the bathroom. Loki closes the door and follows Emerald to the hall. He watches the design of the hall; all the walls are pearl white marble and in inch side de where black pillar with white diamond. But he notices there are only a few doors in this hall. Down the hall to the right is the door to the bathroom. The door is in wood but is light brown color. Emerald flies close to the door and waits for Loki. When he opens the door Emerald enters and flies to a medium square hole in the wall. There are four square holes each one decorated with different colors of diamonds around them; Emerald is in the one with green diamonds. When he closes the door and looks his surrounding it is a very big bathroom, the walls are cream color marble; the tub is almost like a pool. There is a table on his left side with two baskets, one is empty and the other has a green towel. He walks to the tables and put his clothes in one of the basket. Loki goes near the bathtub and removes his silk pants and takes a dip in the bathtub. The temperature of the water was warm and with a effect of steam. Now Loki is relaxing and look at the ceiling to see there is a big window to see the sky. It was still day time even though the sun will set soon, the sky was still blue but it had some touches of yellow, pink and orange it's so beautiful. Loki looks around to see if he can find something to wash himself. He turns around and sees there is a small basket with five different crystals bottles.

Loki-"I wonder which bottle I can use to wash my hair and body. I don't think she will mind if I use them"

Loki took two crystals bottles one was a liquid soap that smell like honey to wash his body; and the other one was a liquid shampoo that smell like canella to wash his hair. Loki was curious to smell the other three bottles of oils that Eunice uses. So he took one by one and smells it, the first one smell like vanilla, the second of coconut and the third of strawberry. Loki was blushing and thought (Why am I doing smelling her oils get a hold of you self). Emerald makes a little roar sound it was like she was laughing of Loki for his blush and for smelling Eunice oils. He ignores the dragon little roar and put the three bottles back in the basket. Loki took the bottle of liquid soap and began washing his body and later washing his hair.

Eunice part after she left running the room

When Eunice was running in the hall and she turns to the left and goes down a stairs to where the kitchen was. There was no door only the door frame was decorated with yellow diamonds. She gets in the kitchen and leans on a wall with her arms stretched out in each side of her body and breathing heavily. Luckily the three little dragons didn't fall from her after running so fast. Their little claws were sunk on her hair and shoulder. When she calms down the three little dragons fly from her and landed on the table in the middle of the kitchen. She looks and walks to them when the puts her hand on the table.

Eunice-"I'm sorry my little ones, I don't know what gave over me"

The three little dragons look at her and they cuddle in her hand it was like there were saying that it was okay and that they are not mad at her. Eunice looks down and smiles she was glad to have her guardians.

Eunice-"Well my little ones let's begin preparing dinner"

The three little dragons began to flying around the kitchen to waiting for Eunice order to bring her what ingredients she needed. Eunice snap her finger to change in her black Egyptian style short dress and her gold Roman sandals. She began preparing dinner. When she began thinking

Eunice P.O.V

(Oh my goddess, Loki is very handsome I had never seen such a man like him before. Those green eyes I fell like draw to them and that body he has is not very muscular, but he has de V line very mark and the abs too. This is the first time I see a man half naked. His voice very soft and manly. But I see there is sadness in eyes and voice, I wonder why. Come to you senses Eunice stop thinking about him you just only meet today. *Sigh heavily*. She looks at her dragons flying around giving her the ingredients. But if he knew the truth about me will he be afraid or just disappear).


	3. Chapter 3

**EUNICE PART**

Eunice has finish preparing the dinner and the table in the Dining room. Looking at how everything was set, she was very pleased of her work.

Eunice looking at her dragons:" Do you think he will like it?"

After Ruber, Gold and Pearl light the candles. They nod their head in union: "Yes, He will like it"

Eunice: "Yeah, I hope so"

**LOKI PART **

After Loki finish bathing and putting his close on. Emerald flies to the door and he opens the door. She roar a little to Loki to follower her to the dining room. With no complaint he follower her. They went by the same hallway but went forward.

Emerald roar real loud: " Princess, were getting close the dining room is everything ready"

Eunice ear her and snap her finger to change back in to her gown. She seat on her crystal chair. The other dragons flew to their pedestal near the table each is made of diamond of their color. Now Loki and Emerald are in front of two big door with silver color and had little pieces of diamond. The door's open on their own. Emerald fly's to her pedestal.

Loki:" So this is the dining room, is more elegant and quiet, that the one on Asgard"

Eunice: "Please, Have a sit. I created the chair to your liking"

Loki looks at his chair is completely of green crystal and with some spiral design in gold. He looks at the table and see there is different Types of food.

Loki grins and sits looking at

Eunice: "I'm impress that you this chair with those color. Did you guess it because of my clothes?"

Eunice shyly:" Well, Yes"

Loki:" You did a good guess, I see there is a lot of different food"

Eunice:" Yes, there is. I didn't know what food you like, so I made all of this food from Asgard and the other realms"

Loki:" Impressive you made all this food by yourself"

Eunice:" Yes and with a little help from my dragons to finish all the preparation of the food"

They began eating. Loki choose one plate of the Asgard food. But he was curious to taste the other food that she made. He was uncertain to choose one. Eunice realizes he wasn't sure which one to choose. She had an idea. She snap her fingers and one dish levitate. She move her index finger to move the dish to go to Loki. He looks up and sees this dish floating and landed in front of him.

Eunice: "Try it is very good, it's my favorite food"

Loki looks at her and then at the food. He took a fork and take a little piece. When he tasted it was so good that Loki thought he was in Valhalla. He keep eating one piece and another one without stopping. He never tasted a food so good at this one. She was placed to see Loki enjoy her food.

Eunice smile: "Does is taste good?"

Loki swallow the last piece of food and looks at her: "Is very delicious, I have never tasted something like this on Asgard"

Eunice: "I'm glad you like it" (She snap her finger). Oh and here a bottle of wine, I hope is to your liking"

Loki grin and take the cup. The she turn the bottle to pour the wine in to his cup.

Loki: "You know how to please your guest"

Eunice: "Thanks for your complement"

They continue to eat. The dragons where on the table eating almost all the food that had fish in it. They love Eunice cooking. Pearl and Emerald finish their food.

Pearl: "I'm full, Eunice makes the beast meals ever"

Emerald: "Yes, and very well decorated. I wonder what's for dessert. "

Then Gold and Ruber almost finish there and they look at them.

Ruber: "Hey! You two if you keep eating too much. You'll get fat and will not be able to fly, hahahaha"

Gold: "Yeah and they will be call fat dragons"

Pearl and Emerald turns their heads and glare at them. "Grrr, what did you two just said?"

Pearl when close to Ruber: "You know even though you're my mate. I'll bite you. If you ever say am a fat dragon. You ear"

Ruber leans forward. They are face to face. "Oh! Yeah, we'll see if you can. Grrr"

Emerald looks at the arguing. "Pearl don't listen to them, they want us to get mad. Because they want are attention and Eunice has a guest so behave"

Emerald look at Gold in the eyes very closely and turns around.

Emerald: "Oh! I almost they have eating much more food then we have. I think they're the ones who are going to be call fat dragons instead of us."

Gold: "Ouch! That harsh, we were only joking love."

Emerald: "" Don't love me. Your begin rude were Eunice guardian's we must behave like ones."

Emerald fly's to her pedestal and Gold follower her.

Gold: "Love, Please don't be mad with me."

Emerald turns her back to him. "Don't talk to me"

Gold low his head down in depress.

Loki: "I was wondering, how do you distinguish which dragon is female and male?

Eunice: "Well the different is that the female are a little small, but they breath more fire that the male. The male are bigger and stronger. You see in this realm there is a tradition that the female dragons wear a necklace with a gemstone that represent their name or color. The male dragons only have two bracelets in their front claws that have their gemstone too."

Loki grins looking at her: "Interesting, I must say this place is most intrigue."

Eunice turn red to see him grin. She change her view to see her dragons. Ruber and Pearl were about to breathe fire at each other. She takes a deep breath and blows at them to stop the fight. They were blow out of the table and almost fell to the grown. But they landed safely.

Ruber: "You see what you did, now she's mad at us"

Pearl: "No, it was your fault for making fun of us"

Eunice: "Pearl, Ruber come here please"

They fly from the grown to they're pedestal and stay with their heads down.

Eunice only looks at them and doesn't said anything.

Pearl and Ruber: "Were sorry, Princess"

Eunice sigh: "Ok but listen, Pearl you took the joke too seriously and Ruber don't fight with her or I'll get really mad. Emerald don't be too hard on Gold. He was only joking to make you laugh. He loves you don't make him depress."

Ruber looks at Pearl: "Yes Princess, I went too far, am sorry my beloved."

Emerald turns around to look at Gold with his head down. She gets close to him and licks his check. "Your right I can't be mad at him"

Gold raised his head and cuddle to Emerald: "My love, am glad you're not mad with me. Thank you Princess."

Loki saw the old thing. In his mind *How did she do that? Is that magic or something else? The way she's talking to her dragons is like she knows what there saying. She's very mysterious. I want to know more about her. Wait! What am I saying.*

Eunice looks at Loki: "Sorry about that they don't behave like this."

Loki: "Don't worry. I had a brother who will fight an entire army to gets his food. But were not bothers anymore."

He looks away. She doesn't say anything and before he looks away. She saw in his eyes there is sadness, pain and sorrow. So she change the subject.

Eunice: "Well no that we finish eating. Would you like to take a look of the rest of palace?"

Loki looks at her: "I'll be dilated that you show me around, Princess"

They stand up and walk side by side to the door. Loki with his hand behind his back and Eunice with her hand in front. Her four dragons fly to follow them. Emerald lands at Eunice head. "Princess. Don't forget the dishes."

Eunice stops walking: "Yes, I almost forgot. Loki give me a moment"

He looks at her silent. She move hand in a circle and snap her finger and the dishes disappear. She turns around to Loki and smile. When he felt something warm in his chest only by looking at her smile.

Eunice: "Now that finish let's begin are walk"

Loki opens the doors: "After you Princess"

Eunice: "Thank you, Fine gentleman"

Loki: "May I say Princess do you speak the language of the dragons? How do you understand them?"

Eunice: "Well in this real we can communicate with the dragons, you don't understand them because you're not from here. What do you hear when my dragons talk?"

Loki: "I only hear a roaring sound"

Eunice looks at him: "I look for a spell to cast so that you will understand them if like."

Loki look at her: "Thad's not a bad idea. I look forward to it"

After they walk they went to the hallway that has all the rooms' far in the end of the hallway was Eunice and Loki rooms. He realize that he didn't see anybody around the castle.

They were close to their rooms.

Loki: "There are no people around why?"

Eunice sigh sadly: "Because they're all dead"

Loki stop walking. He was shock to hear that. In his mind * Now I understand when she said. Thad she live her alone with her dragons.*

Loki: "But how is impossible?"

Eunice: "It happen a long time ago. Maybe in due time I tell you"

Eunice stop in front of the door to his room. "Well this is your room""

Loki didn't continue to ask her what happen. He got close to her. "Thank you for the stroll"

Eunice doesn't look at him. She's getting very nervous because his very close to her "Your welcome. If you need anything my room is the last one in this hallway it has blue diamond in the door were not very far from each other""

Loki grins and whisper in her ear: "Maybe I should visit you at nigh if a get lonely"

Eunice turns comply red: "No no no no, if you feel lonely I can leave you with one of my dragons"

Loki likes her reaction: "No, I prefer you instead"

Eunice was so read she thought smoke will come out of her body. She turn her back at him." I most go to sleep. "Have a pleasant dream" She runs to her room with her dragons.

Loki doesn't stop smiling to himself and enters the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Everting was going fine. Loki was getting used to the place. He felt relax around Eunice and her dragons. During this 3 weeks he has gone to the library with Eunice to find the book she's looking for. The library was big it was bigger than the one of Asgard.

**In the library**

Eunice was on the ground with stacks of books around her. All of the dragons were flying every part of the library. Loki was behind the bookshelf were she was.

Eunice: "Did you find it?"

Loki goes to where she is: "No, I haven't and you?

Eunice sigh: "No"

She was very distracted to notice that Loki was looking at her. Loki thoughts (She looks very stunning). She's wearing a silk blue short dress and her hair is in a ponytail. Eunice looks at him.

Eunice: "Is something wrong?"

Loki looks away: "No, nothing is wrong is just you look lovely"

Eunice blush and smile shyly: "Thanks"

They hear Emerald.

Loki: "I think your dragon add found the book"

Eunice stand up: "Yes, let's go and see"

After they pass five hallway of bookshelf. They got to where they heard Emerald roar.

Eunice: "Where is she? I don't see her"

Emerald: "Princess up here"

They look up and see Emerald and the other dragons close to the book that was on the very top of the bookshelf.

Eunice: "Wow! Is very up there"

Loki: "No wonder we didn't find it"

Eunice looks around and finds a rolling ladder and moves it to get the book. Loki takes three back to see if he can see the book.

Loki: "Are you sure is safe to climb up there?"

Eunice: "Yes, It is safe"

She climbs and stops on top of the last ladder.

Eunice: "Good job Emerald this is the book"

Emerald smiles: "Thanks princess"

Eunice tries to take the book but is was very stock.

Gold: "Be careful don't pull to hard"

Pearl: "Lets us help her"

Ruber, Emerald and Gold: "Yes!"

Ruber and Gold bite on the edge of the book while Emerald and Pearl got on her wrist. They pull and pull the book got out. Her dragons flew back because of the force they did. Eunice loses her balance and falls.

All the dragons shout: "Princess"

Loki moves and catches her in a prince style and the book fell on the floor. They looked at each other eyes.

Eunice thoughts: I'm in this arms this is the most close I gotten to him. I hope my faces is not getting red. But looking at him close in eyes now. I don't see too much sadness since the day we met. I don't want him to put me down.

Loki thoughts: (Thanks the goddesses I got her. This is the most close I have gotten to her. I can see her face getting red. *Smile*. Why is this feeling? I feel like my heart is getting warm when am near her.*He gaze at her lips* I want to kiss those delicate and juice lips). He slowly gets close to her.

Eunice doesn't move: (Wait! Is he going to kiss me?)

All her dragons are looking at them. Ruber has an idea and gets close to Pearl.

Ruber: ""Pearl, You smell that?"

Pearl smile: "Yes, I smell it. What is it? "

Ruber smirks: "Love is in the air"

They all laugh. Eunice and Loki look up at them

Loki: "What are they saying?"

Eunice: "There are saying. When are you going to put me down?"

Loki looks at her and grins: "Do you want me to put you down?"

Eunice blushes and look away: "Maybe… Wait that didn't come out right! What I met was yes"

He smiles of her reaction and puts her down.

Eunice looks around: "Now where did the book fell?"

The book was near Loki. He takes it and gives it to her. She looks for the page find the spell.

Eunice: "I found it, Are you ready Loki?"

Loki: "Yes, is the spell temporary or permanently?"

Eunice: "Is permanently"

Loki: "Ok, Go ahead"

Eunice puts right hand in his chest. Her hand begins to glow and say the spell out loud.

Eunice: "Hayaan ang taong ito na maunawaan ang wika Dragon"

(Let this persona understand the language of the Dragons)

Loki was cover in a bright light and it faded.

Eunice: "Well let's see if the spell work. You guys come down here"

All of the dragon flew down and landed on her head and shoulder.

Eunice: "Who is going to talk first?"

Emerald: "I'll be the first. Loki can you understand me?"

Loki was surprise he was understand them: "Yes, I understand"

Pearl: "Oh let me talk to him" She flew close to him: "I like you for Eunice"

Loki smile: "While thank you"

Eunice blushing: "Pearl Behave"

Pearl: "Sorry, Princess I had to say it"

Ruber angrily: "Pearl stop flirting"

Pearl: "I'm not flirting. I was just telling him what I think"

Ruber bows his head: "Sorry Loki, She says something out loud"

Gold: "Thanks for saving the princess"

Loki: "It was no problem. I didn't wanted her to get hurt"

Eunice: "This is great! Now you understand them. Now that's finish lets go eat outside. Wait for me in the garden. I will make some food"

Loki: "Do you need help with that"

Eunice: "No, it's fine go on ahead with them"

All her dragons smile and fly to the garden. They went opposite direction.

Ruber: "Last one there is going to eat the sourest fruit in the garden"

Pearl: "You're on"

Emerald: "Fine, on your marks"

Gold: "Get seat"

Ruber: "Go!"

They got to the garden Emerald and Gold where the tied, Pear was third and Ruber last.

Emerald: "Yes, We win. You're still to slow Ruber"

Ruber: "It's not fair"

Gold: "Poor Ruber, Don't worry maybe next time"

Pearl laughing: "Yeah sure if he can. He knows that you two are the fastest Dragons"

Ruber: "Well at list I tried"

Gold: "Yes, you did bur lose big time"

Ruber looks made at them

Emerald evil smile: "Lest get the fruit"

Gold: "Wait! We should wait for Loki. He's still new at the surroundings of the palace.

Emerald: "Yeah you're right"

Eunice finish prepaying the basket and went to the garden.

Peal was looking thru gardens entrance. She sees Loki is getting close. He enters the garden and gets close to the dragons.

Loki: "Who won?"

Pear flies around him: "Emerald and Gold"

Gold: "Yeah! And last was Ruber"

Peal: "The loser must eat the sour fruit"

Loki: "Where is this sour fruit that you speak of?""

Emerald: "Right this way"

Loki follow them far from the entrance and found one big tree with Dark Blue leaf. He goes to the tree and walked around it. He was intrigued to see leaf with those color and the fruit were like melon but smaller. They flew to the tree and landed on the branch. Emerald toke the fruit with her tail.

Emerald: "The moment of truth, eat the fruit Ruber"

Ryber: "Grrrr, I don't want to"

Emerald: "You have to eat it. You lost"

Gold: "It was your rule after all"

Ruber in defeat take the fruit and eat it without hesitation. The sour sensation was too much for him that he fell off the branch and crash at Loki head.

Loki: "Get off! You reptile"

Eunice got there in time to see it all. She tried to hold her laugh but failed.

Loki tries to pull Ruber out of his hair and stop when he hears someone laugh.

Loki: "Who is laughing?"

Eunice: "Hahaha….. It….. Is….me." She tells him in between her laughter

He turns around and see her holding her stomach because of how much she's laughing. He was spellbound when he saw her laugh like that. He got embarrass because she saw that he loses composure and turns away. She stops laughing and puts the basket down. She gets close to him and touch his hair.

Loki stood still: "What are you doing?"

Eunice: "Don't move, I'm untangling your hair to get Ruber out of it."

Loki thoughts: (There is again that beating and warm feeling in my chest. But why? By the gods I have falling for her. But I wonder if she feels the same way. Will she love a monster like me?)

Eunice take out Ruber: "There finish. Now you hair is not a mess"

Loki: "Thanks you have soft hands." He looks that the dragon doesn't move in her hands. "Is your dragon okay"

Eunice look at Ruber and caresses his head: "His fine. He doesn't like eating that fruit much"

They stayed silent looking at him. When he was getting back is strength.

Eunice: "That's what you get for changeling Esmeralda and Gold to a race. You know there faster"

Ruber: "Yes, but I thought, I was going to win this time"

Eunice *sigh*: "What am I going to do with you?"

Ruber lowers his head: "Don't get mad Princess" He look at Loki. "I'm sorry for the trouble I cause you."

Eunice smile and kisses his head: "Even though you're a little stubborn. I still love you"

Loki: "Accidents happen and I must apologies also for calling you reptile"

Ruber looks at him: "Apologies accepted. But it was fun to see you like that" He flew to the tree branch.

Loki *sigh*: "You're dragons are something else"

Eunice: "Yeah, I know"" She was about to pick up the basket. But Loki grabs first.

Loki: "Let me carry it"

Eunice: "Thanks, I'll put the sheet"

She puts the sheet under the tree. The other dragons fly down form the tree. They are all sitting and began eating.

Loki: "I'm curious to taste that fruit. What is it called?"

Eunice: "Are you sure, is very sour? And is called the sour-melon"

Loki: "I'm sure"

Eunice: "Ok, Gold can you bring some to us?"

Gold bows: "As you say, Princess"

He flew to the tree and took one by one and throws it down. She stands up with a little basket in her hand and catches all the fruit. They full the basket and sit down. Loki takes one fruit and eats it and put a funny sour face.

Loki: "Now I know how your dragon felt. Is really sour"

All of them laugh even Loki.

Eunice: "Yeah, but for me is not sour. Is one of my favorite fruit in this garden?"

She began eating one by one of the sour-melon. All the dragons finish eating and went flying around the garden. Loki and Eunice were leaning on the tree and looking at all the flower, plants and trees close to them.

Loki: "Why does this tree have different color in the leaf?"

Eunice: "That because in this realm there is a strong concentration of magic. That's why all the tree grow with different color and when is the winter solstice they all turn white"

Loki: "I will like to see that. When is the winter solstice?"

Eunice: "It will take place in 2 months and is a very special day for me"

Loki: "Why is it special for you?"

Eunice: "Because is the day I was born and…" stay silent.

Loki * raise an eyebrow*: "And?"

Eunice *sigh*: "Is nothing. I never did ask how you got to this realm?"

Loki: "I was wondering around and found this portal in the middle of the forest and went thru"

Eunice: "But is very difficult to find a portal to this realm. The only way you have found it because the nine realms are almost connecting and the portal doesn't last too long."

Loki: "For me it wasn't that hard, because I found a strong concentration of magic coming from that portal."

Eunice: "Well that's explains how you founded. But how you got hurt?"

Loki: "A beast attack me that's all"

She notes that he's lying and got uncomfortable. In that moment she hears someone calling.

Mysteries voice: "Princess"

She looks around for the source of the voice but there is no one.

Eunice: "Did you hear someone?"

Loki: "No, I haven't why?"

Eunice: "I just hear someone voice. I guess it was my imagination"

Loki: "If you say so"

They stay silent for a while. Eunice was feeling sleepy and closes her eyes. She leans on Loki's shoulder. He was looking up in the tree; when he felt something heavy on is shoulder and looks down to see her sleeping.

Loki: "She felt asleep. She must be tired for looking all those books."

He moves his head close to smell her hair.

Loki *smile*: "Today she's smell like vanilla"

He began yawning and rested his head close to her. Up on the tree the dragons where looking at them.

Pearl: "Awww, look at them there so cute sleeping together."

Emerald: "Shhh, keep you voice down you're going to wake them up"

Pearl in a low tone: "Sorry"

Ruber: "For his own good. He must not do dirty things to her. If he does I will burn him into ashes."

Gold: "Calm down. I don't think he would do that to her. I can see in his eyes that he likes her. But there's something holding him back."

Emerald gets close to Gold: "You're right. Do you think he will like the princes after he learns the truth?"

Gold: "Something tells me that he will like her more"

Emerald: "I hope you're right"

Eunice was walking in the halls of the palace; when she heard the voice again. Everything turns dark.

Mysteries voice: "Princess, Princess"

Eunice: "Who's there?"

Mysteries voice: "Princess Eunice"

Eunice: "Who is this?"

Mysteries voice:" Where are you?"

She sees a figure faraway and tries to get closer. But the figure was getting further.

Eunice *scream*: "Wait! Don't go"

She opens her eyes wide and doesn't move.

Eunice thought: "What are weird dream. Who was that mysteries figure?"

She tried to move but feel something in her head. When she move her head a little Loki was closer to her and the opens his eyes.

Loki: "Well the sleepy beauty is awake"

Eunice: "I'm sorry that I wake you up"

Loki gets closer to her: "Don't worry it was relaxing sleeping like this close to you"

Eunice blushes and pushes him a little. "Well is getting dark we better go inside"

Loki: "We can stay like this for little bit"

He was getting closer to their lips. When five sour-melon fell on Loki head.

Loki looks up: "Who did that?"

Ruber: "Sorry, it was an accident"

Loki angry in a low tone: "Yeah, sure an accident"

Pearl: "Grrr, you ruined the moment and it was your fault."  
Ruber: "My fault? No, it wasn't"  
Gold: "Yeah it was"

Emerald: "I really wanted them to kiss"

Loki stands up and helps her to stand up. He whispers in her hear.  
Loki: "We will continue this next time"

Eunice stay still not moving an inch. Loki continues to walk to the hallway.

All of her dragon flew down from the tree and looked at her.  
Emerald: "Princess are you ok?"  
Eunice: "…"  
They look at each other and they scream. Eunice *sighs happily a little*. They all laugh of her reaction.  
Emerald: "I don't think she will move. Let's try to move her."

Ruber and Gold pushed her on her back and Emerald and Pearl pull her on her sleeves to get her inside the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Is I may any mistake let me know.**

Eunice was watering the plants in the garden and felt very sleepy. For the past few days she has been having the same dream over and over again.

Eunice *yawn*: I must find out, what that dream means?

**In The Library **

Loki was finishing reading some magic books.

Loki: Is very quiet, I wonder where is Eunice?

He will not admit but he misses her company, so he gets up of his sheer and goes find for her. Just when he is out of the library, Emerald and Gold where flying through the hall and saw him coming out of the library.

Emerald and Gold: Good evening, Loki"

Loki bows his head a little: "Good evening, do you know where Eunice is?"

Gold: "She's in the garden, why you ask?"

Loki: "No reason, just asking"

Emerald smile: "Oh! Really, well we will continue rounds"

They continue their separated ways.

**In the Garden**

Loki is in the garden looking around for her, when hear someone singing. He keeps walking and gets to close where the signing coming from. It is a smooth and delicate, almost like a lullaby. It reminds him of the time when his mother sang to him, when he was sad or scared to cheer him up.

Loki sigh: "Why did she have to die? It is my entire fault"

He got closer and saw Ruber and Pearl sleeping in the bench, while Eunice was singing and planting winter flowers. She finished singing and heard someone clapping and turns her head to look.

Loki *clapping*: What a sweet song, Princess.

Eunice gets up fast: Loki, I didn't see you there.

Loki: My apology for surprising you.

Eunice: No, it's alright. Is just that am use to that my dragons are the only one that heard me, up until now you're the first person to hear me sing.

Loki takes her hand and gives her a kiss in the knuckles: You have a lovely voice and it is an honor to have been the first person to hear your singing.

Eunice smile and move her hand: I thought you were in the library. Why you are here?

Loki: I already finish reading and went looking for you.

Eunice look at him confuse: Why?

Loki: Because, I have seen that your eye are red and yawn a lot. Are you not sleeping well?

Eunice *sigh*and walk to bench: No, I haven't. It is that noticeable?

Loki: Yes, if you have trouble sleeping you can sleep with me.

Eunice *gulps* and not word comes out of her. In her mind: Loki sleeping in the same bed with me. Naughty thought…NO, STOP! Think, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

Loki, whisper in her ear: Are you thinking about, what can happen if we sleep together.

Her face turns completely red and doesn't turn around. She laugh nervously: Ha, ha, ha, ha…No, I wasn't thinking that, what makes you say that?

Loki: No, reason just a gest.

Eunice: Sure, Pearl and Ruber wake up, we have to train.

Pearl and Ruber: Mmm…Yes, Princess.

Loki raise and aye brow: You train.

Eunice: Yes, where going to the castle rooftop.

They all went inside and Eunice whistle and Emerald and Gold appear.

Emerald: You call, Princess.

Eunice: Yes, were going to train.

Emerald: As you say, Princess.

They got to the rooftop and went to the middle of the roof, where was a lever.

Eunice: You guys take your places.

All of the dragons fly to each corner of the roof.

Loki: What training are you going to do?

Eunice smile: Is magic and tackiest training. Would you like to join us?

Loki: Yes, I want to see how this training is, but are you going to train with that gown?

Eunice: No, silly am going to change to something more appropriate.

She puts her hand in front of her and began to glow black and moves them down. Her clothes change in to a short black dress, with silver chest armor and one bracelet on both of her hands and roman sandals. Loki jaw drops.

Eunice: Are you alright?

Loki clears his throat: Yes, I'm fine. Aren't your dragons too small for this training?

Eunice: No at all. They're going to change now.

All of the dragons breathe smoke around themselves. The smoke got bigger and bigger. When the smoke vanishes all of her dragons were big.

Loki: WHAT! Your dragons can turn themselves big.

Eunice laugh: Yes, They can.

She snaps her finger and every dragon had one ribbon in their horns, while Loki and Eunice had theirs on the hips.

Eunice: The rules are simple the one who has all the ribbons wins.

Loki: Easy enough.

Eunice: OK, Everyone ready?

All of them: Ready

She pushes the lever and out of the grown came pillar with swords and some that throws fire ball. Loki hides behind a pillar and made a double of him and the first dragon to fall for his trick was Ruber. He goes to attack the fake Loki, when he got close it disappear. Loki saw the dragon close to the grown. He jump and toke the ribbon. Ruber hit his face in one of the simple pillar.

Loki: Got it, you lose, reptile.

Pearl: Ha, ha you lost that fast that a new records.

Emerald: Don't get distracted, Pearl.

Pearl: Yeah, I know.

She got to close to the pillar of the swords lucky she doges and lands on top of a simple pillar.

Pearl: Wow, that was a close one.

Loki: Not quite.

Pearl turns around and sees Loki on top of another pillar.

Pearl: What do you mean? I still have my ribbon.

Loki moves his hand from behind his back to show pearl her ribbon: No, you don't.

Pearl: I can believe I lost.

She flies to the corner where Ruber was rubbing his nose.

Ruber: What did you say about lose too fast.

Pearl: Shut up.

Emerald *sigh*: They lost again.

Gold: that must be a new record.

Emerald: Yeah, but now where is the princess.

Gold: I see Loki, his distracted let's take the ribbon.

Emerald: Yes, we have to be snaky.

Loki: Where is she hidden?

Eunice was hidden in one of the pillar, when she saw Emerald and Gold they were distracted she climbs on top of the pillar en jump high to where they are. She falls between them and take both of ribbon.

Emerald and Gold: Huh?

Eunice: Ha, ha…see you later

Loki looks up and sees her fall between the pillars on the swords. She back slip in the air and doges all of them and land perfectly on the grown in front of Loki.

Loki: Well that leaves you and me.

Eunice: Yes, Lets change the game a little.

She pulls the lever and all of the pillar went down. She moves stretch her arm and her hands glow blue. Loki sees she has a mark on both of her forearm. Then in her hands appear 2 metal staff. She throws to him the gold staff and she takes the silver staff. All of the dragons are in the corner watching.

Gold: Let see who will win.

Emerald: Yeah, let's see.

Pearl: This is so excited.

Ruber: I'll bet Eunice will beat him in a flash.

Pearl: Yeah!

Loki: I never thought, I see the day that a princess will be fighting with me.

Eunice: Well there is always a first.

She makes the first move Loki doges her attack and make copies of himself.

Loki: Let see if you can find the real me.

Eunice laugh: You have now idea how easy it will be.

She closed her eyes and opens them and it change into green dragon eyes. All of the Loki attack in union. She turns around and blocks one attack. When the staff clash it gave a gush of wind that the other Loki fell and disappear. She was holding her staff horizontal and Loki vertical.

Loki: Not bad, Princess not bad.

Eunice smirks: Thanks, not bad yourself.

They continue fighting. Her dragons turn small again.

Gold: His good.

Ruber: Maybe, but still he doesn't have a chance.

Pearl lower her head: Pss.. guys I have an idea.

She whispers her plan.

Gold: I don't think is a good idea. She will get mad.

Emerald: You can force this thing Pearl.

Pearl: I'm not forcing it. You know how they look at each other. They just need a little push.

When Eunice and Loki were going to clash staff again they toke the chances.

Pearl: Everyone reader

Emerald, Gold and Ruber: Ready!

They all fly to them and push Loki. He fell on top of Eunice and his lips lands on hers. Her eyes were wide with shook.

Eunice: Loki is kissing me.

She got so nerves, she push him away. Loki hit is back hard. She covers her mouth and blush head to toe. The dragons were above them.

Pearl laugh: Yeah! Finally they kiss.

Gold: I think we went too far.

Pearl: Nonsense.

Emerald *sigh*: Now will definitely get punish.

Ruber laugh: Did you see how she push him, Priceless.

Eunice stands up extended her hand to Loki: I'm so sorry, that I push you. A didn't hurt you?

Loki gets up a little and takes her hand: No, I'm not hurt and don apologize. I'm just surprise, that your dragon did that. It is I who must apologize for kissing. But for me it wasn't bad.

Eunice stays silent and lowers her head to hide her blush.

Ruber gets close to them: So, who won?

Eunice glares at him.

Ruber *gulps*: What? I was just asking.

Pearl: Look at Loki left hand there are the ribbon.

Loki: Well, I win the match.

Eunice giggle: Oh, I don't think so.

Loki looks confuse: Why?

Eunice: Look at them close.

She moves her hand in a small circle. When Loki looks at the ribbon, they change into two strip of hair.

Loki: What they were decoy.

Eunice: You're not the only one who has trick up there sleeves.

Loki thoughts: I the God of trick. Got trick by someone else and worst of all a princess from another realm. I never thought I see the day. Well this day got better that y expected and the best of I kiss her.

Ruber: Yeah! The princess won. I knew she will win.

Loki: I'm impress, that you could pull a trick on me.

Eunice bows her heads: Thanks, it was a honor the train with the God of mischief.

Loki raises an eyebrow: You know about my tittle. How so?

Eunice: Because of your magic, I read about it. But I thought the God of mischief wasn't real.

Loki takes both her hands and put it on his chest.

Loki: I'm completely real and kiss her knuckles.

She pulls her hands back and smile.

Loki: What are those moon marks on your forearm?

Eunice: Oh! This are my birthmarks.

Emerald was going to say something, but got interrupted by Loki.

Loki: How did you find out of all my copies where I was.

Eunice: It was simple, I change my eyes.

Loki: Oh! Yes I still see them. There dragon eyes right.

Eunice: Yes… wait they haven't change back.

Emerald: That's what I was trying to say.

Loki: What wrong?

Eunice laughs nervously: Is nothing.

Emerald: Princess your marks!

Eunice looks at her marks and began to glow white and blue. She saw her nails getting longer and pointy. She wraps her arms in front of her chest.

Eunice: OH NO! This is bad. I'm sorry Loki I have to go.

She runs inside.

Loki: Eunice, Wait!

Emerald: I know this sooner or later would happen. Pearl and Ruber go with her. We will stay with Loki.

Pear and Ruber: Yes!

Loki: What wrong with her?

Emerald *sigh*: Is a long story.

Gold and Emerald breath fire and made a circle of fire. Inside show the night of the winter solicits.

Emerald: When one of the royal family gets a center age. They change to their true form. But in Eunice case is in the night of the winter solicits.

Loki: What is her true form?

Gold: We don't know and we have been together for a long time.

Loki: That why? She was acting distend lately.

Emerald: Yes and keep this a secret. We don't want her to be upset.

Loki: Understood.

**Time Skip-Midnight**

Emerald and Gold are sleeping in Loki room. Pearl and Ruber are in Eunice room. She couldn't sleep; she gets out of her bed to look herself in the mirror. Her eye didn't change back.

Eunice: Why they haven't change back.

She sighs and walks to the balcony.

Eunice: I wonder what Loki thought when he saw me like that. *sigh*

Mysteries Voice: Princess.

Eunice: Huh? That voice again.

Mysteries Voice: Princess Eunice.

Eunice: Where is it coming from?

Her hand glow and she move it to her ear. They change to pointy ear.

Eunice: Is coming from the waterfall.

She goes inside and wake up Pearl and Ruber.

Eunice: Wake up.

Pearl: Mmm…what wrong princess?

Ruber: Five more minute, is too early.

Eunice: We have to go, to the waterfall. I hear the voice coming from there.

Pearl: Okay. C'mon Ruber lets go.

They went to the balcony. Pearl and Ruber transformed herself big. Eunice gets on Pearl back and went to the waterfall.

**In the Waterfall**

They got there and heard the voice more closer.

Eunice: The voice is coming from behind the waterfall.

Ruber: Are you sure, Princess. We don't hear anything.

Eunice: Yes, I can't hear it. You guys stay here, I'll take a look.

Pearl: As you say Princess, be careful.

Ruber: Call us if you need help.

Eunice: Yes, I will.

She walks on top of the water and went through the waterfall. She put her hand up and a flame comes out of her hand. She keeps walking and sees the light of the moon illuminating a pond. When she gets closer the crystal of the cave begin to glow.

Mysteries Voice: You are finally were.

Eunice turns around: Are you the one who was calling me in my dreams?

Mysteries Voice: Yes.

The mysteries figure was cover in a hood and gets closer to her.

Eunice: Who are you?

Mysteries figure take off the hood: I'm Frigga, Queen of Asgard and mother of Loki.

Eunice was shocked to meet the mother of Loki. She didn't ask him about his mother. It was strange that she knew about her.

Eunice bows her head: Is a pleaser to meet you.

Frigga: No, It is I who his please to talk to you.

Eunice: What do you mean?

Frigga: I have watched you for a very long time. I couldn't communicate with you, because my magic wasn't strong enough. But know am a sprit and found a way to communicate with you.

Eunice: So you know about my power. That I can see through people lies.

Frigga: Yes, I know you can see through my son lies, but lately have seen that my son is changing, that is wounds of his heart are healing.

Eunice: I was right about the pain and sower he has.

Frigga: Yes, thanks to you his healing them and that why I need a favor.

Eunice: What is it?

Frigga: Can you give Loki this crystal.

Eunice: Yes, I will.

Frigga smile: I know you will make my son happy and I have seen that his fallen in love with you.

Eunice sadly: I don't thinking so, what if he sees my true form and calls me a monster.

Frigga: My son will not do that to you. He has been through a lot and the last thing he will want is you call you a monster.

Eunice: I hope your right.

Frigga: You will see when the time comes. I must go now. It was nice to finally talk to you princess. *bows her head*

Eunice bows her head: It was nice for me too. Farewell, Queen of Asgard.

Frigga smile and disappear.

She was left alone and then heard laughter and gets close of one of the crystal and sees her parents with her when she was a baby. She begins to cry.

Ruber and Pearl got worry that Eunice took too long. They went inside the cave and heard her crying. They fly faster and saw her kneeling on the grown.

Pearl: Princess are you alright?

Ruber: You're not hurt?

Eunice: No, it that I found the memories of my parents.

Ruber: No way.  
Eunice: Yes, look at this crystal.

Pearl and Ruber got closer and saw it.

Pearl: You right, Princess.

Eunice keeps crying: I miss them so much.

They got close to her and hug her.

Ruber: We know princess.

Eunice wipes her face and hugs them.

Eunice: I'm glad I have you guys and Loki.

Ruber holds a tear: You're going to make me cry.

Pearl: Yeah! me too.

Eunice: Sorry, well lest head back. Before they notes we were gone.

Pearl and Ruber: Yes!

Before they leave she looks back at the pond and smile.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I have a lot of idea for chapter 6. But I want to ask you guys, what do you want to see in the next chapter? Please leave comments and I will choose one or two of them to add to the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Frigga: "Good work, my son. You are becoming better in magic each day. It will come a day, when I cannot teach you anymore."

Loki looks at his mother sadly.

Loki: Mother, Why I can't be strong as Thor?"

Frigga: " Because my son you're different and unique in your own way. You don't have to be strong like Thor."

Loki:" But mother, father always gets mad with me, because I'm not strong like my brother."

Frigga:" Look you may not be strong like Thor, but you have learned magic more faster than I, when I was your age. No matter how many times I try to teach Thor magic he couldn't learn it."

Frigga puts Loki on her lap and he rest his head on her chest.

Frigga: " My dear son, don't ever forget that I love you for who you are."

She begins to sing a sweet melody and Loki softly went to sleep. When he heard a mysteries voice.

Mysteries Voice: " They're after me, where are you?"

Loki:" Who are you? Who is after you?"

Mysteries Voice: " There getting closer, help me!"

Loki: " Where are you?"

Mysteries Voice: "" There here, ahhh!"

Loki wakes up all sweaty and breathing heavily. He puts his hand on his face.

Loki: " That dream again. It has been a long time since I had that dream, but why now?"

He looks in the wall were Gold and Emerald are sleeping in there little caves. He notice the Sun hasn't come out completely and takes this chance to freshen up early. Loki gets out of bed and walk silently to the door. When Loki is out of is room he looks to Eunice door to see if it was open but it wasn't. He continues walking to the bathroom. After he finish bathing, he went to the library to look for information about this realm.

_**In Eunice Room**_

After few hours later Ruber and Pearl wake up. They look at Eunice bed and she's still sleeping.

Ruber:" Let's wake the princess"

Pearl:" Good idea"  
They fly from the little caves in the wall to Eunice bed and fell on top of her back.

Ruber and Pearl:" Wake up princess"

Eunice grunts:" I don't want to, Is still too early."

Pearl:" No, princess is almost midday."

Eunice:" Fine, but first get off my back."

They both laugh and went flying to the door to wait for her. When they where out of Eunice. She notes that Loki door was open and walk to his room to check if he was in there.

Eunice: " Looks like he's not here. I'm going to put the crystal on his bed"  
She put the crystal on the night stand close to his bed.

Emerald wakes up:" Morning, Princess"

Eunice:" Morning, Emerald. Where is Loki?"

Emerald: " I don't know, princess. I just woke up"

Eunice: " I wonder where he is?. I don't see Gold either"

Emerald looks to her left: " What! He was here with me this morning, where could have they gone to ?"

Eunice:" They must be in the library, let's go there first."

Emerald, Pearl and Ruber: " Yes!"

**In the library**

After all morning looking through books and books. Loki couldn't fine anything about what happen to the people of this realm and why is Eunice the only one here. Gold was watching him silently on top of the bookshelf. When someone whisper to him.

Eunice:" Are you spying Loki?"

Gold (gasp): " Princes you scare me"

Eunice (whispering): " sorry, what is he doing?"

Gold:" His trying to find what happen to the others and you"

Eunice *sigh*

Loki pull another book and the bookshelf began to move left. To show a room.

Ruber: "He found the room.

Pearl: "Princess, what should we do?"

Eunice:" Less not moved yet let."

When Loki enters the room, he sees more bookshelf. In middle on the wall in that room there is a portrait of the King and Queen of that realm. Below that portrait there was a stand that had a book with a mark of a dragon eye. They went inside the room without him noticing them and hides on the second floor on the bookshelf.

Pearl * whisper*:"Do you think he's going to read it?"

Ruber:" Maybe"

Eunice:" Let see if the book will show him."

Loki open the book and all the pages were blank.

Loki:" "What is this? The book is completely blank."

Ruber:" See! The book didn't show anything."

Eunice: Wait for it. The book will show him."

Loki: Wait! I see some letters showing now."

_**What is**__**writing**__ __**inside**__ __**the**__ __**book**_

Along time ago there was only one realm. That had different Kingdom, everything was peaceful. Until one day something terrible happened. The King and queen had to divide the kingdoms into realms. To save there most lovable treasure from the Dark Vikings...

Loki:" It ends here. I don't understand. What realms? Does this mean the nine realms?."

She setting on the Wooden railing.

Eunice:"So the book on a show you just a little bit I was just happen."

Loki looks up.

Loki:" Eunice, this... is...um..."

Eunice:"Don't worry, Loki. I'm not mad."

She teleports close to him and takes his hand.

Eunice:"My apologize for yesterday."

Loki:"Don't worry. But are you feeling better."

Eunice:" Yes, I want to tell you what really what happen."

The other dragon got close to the book. They breath fire and Eunice made a circle with it. To show him what happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: You guys**__**decide**__ __**which name your**__ __**going**__ __**to**__ __**put**__ __**the**__ __**king**__ __**and**__ __**queen.**_

_**The flash back**_

A long time ago the nine realms where one. Each of my people had one and sometimes very rare to  
two dragons. When I was born, my parents with there dragons, brought me to where all the Dragons Nest where. It was tradition of my people that when a child is born, the parents must take them to the Dragon Nest to find there Dragons. In the middle of all the dragons nest there was a cradle that had diamonds around it. Each diamond pointed in different direction. When they put me there, four diamonds began to glow and point the eggs of my dragons. My parents were surprised, because it was the first time someone had four dragon eggs. They celebrate and invited the others Kings and Queens of the realm, even are most trusted allies the dark elves and the frost past everyone was at peace until one day. The Dark Vikings came to conquer all and be the only powerful beings in the universe.

Frost giant guard:" Your majesties, there getting close to the castle. They have slaughter most of the villagers and guards."

The king:" They are getting stronger. Try to hold them off as long as you can. We will be there when the princesses safe. "

Frost giant guard *bow his head*:" Yes, your majesty."

He looks at his queen and daughter.

The King:" We must take Eunice to the library. We have no other choice."

The Queen:" I understand, my love."

They went to the secret room in the library.

Younger Eunice:" Mother, Father, what's going on?"

The Queen:" There some bad people that want to hurt us. That's why you have to stay here, my child. So no harm will come to you."

Eunice begins to cry:" I don't want you to go."

The King and Queen hug her.

The King:" We know, my sweet princess. But we have to do this, we want you to be safe."

The Queen puts a moon necklace around Eunice neck.

The Queen:" Don't never forget, that we love you."

The King:" And that you are most lovable treasure."

Younger Eunice:" I love you to."

_**A/N: The dragon of the Queen is black male dragon, his name is Onyx. The dragon of the King is a white female dragon, her name is Diamond.**_

The King and Queen dragon talk to Eunice dragons.

Onyx:" Keep the princess safe."

Emerald, Pearl, Gold and Ruber:" Yes!"

Diamond:"Your parents are proud. I know we are proud for Emerald. "

Emerald:" Father, Mother, why this sound like farewell?"

Onyx and Diamond look at her sadly. Then the King used a spell to sleep Eunice and her dragons. He seal them inside a crystal and puts the crystal inside the book.

The King:" I didn't want this."

The Queen holds his hand:" I know, my love. Me neither."

When they heard a big crash.

Guards:" There in the castle!

Diamond and Onyx:" We have to go, your majesties."

The King and Queen:" Yes!"

They close the secret door room and went to battle and transform into their true form. The battle got difficult only my parents were last of my kind. Then with their dragons they use all their magic to separate the kingdoms into the nine realms. They they defeated all the Dark Vikings, but they didn't survive.

_**Time skip**__ __**years**__ __**later**_

The seal of my crystal broke. I got out of the room and run every part of the castle.

Younger Eunice:" Mother, Father. Where are you?!"

Pearl:" Hello!"

Ruber:" Anyone there!"

Gold:" Onyx, Diamond!"

Emerald:" Mother, Father!"

But there was not a trace of my parents or my people. Then when we got to the roof top, we saw all the ruins of the villages and everything else was gone.

Younger Eunice:" They're gone."

Emerald:" It can not be."

Eunice and her dragons:" No!"

_**Time skip present time**_

Tears fell from Eunice eyes. When she close to circle of fire.Loki was shock to see what happen. He looks at her and takes her chin. To mover her head to look at him and wipe her tears off her face.

Loki:" You must have suffer so much."

Eunice:" Yes, but in time I got stronger and wiser."

Loki:" That's good. You said something about their true form. But I didn't see it."

Eunice:" Because, you still can't see it. Is not the time yet."

Loki:" Very well. How how come your people have a deep connection with dragons."

Eunice:" We have a good connection. Because...we...I...still can't tell you yet."

Loki:" I understand, princess."

Eunice:" Let's continue this conversation some other time."

Loki:" Yes, my sweet lady."

Eunice:" Loki, I have show you this. Because I fell something special for you. I don't know if you feel the same way."

Loki kisses her.

Loki:" I to feel the same way."

All of the dragon cheer and laugh.

Eunie *blush*:" I... I... didn't expect that."

Loki:" I couldn't contain myself."

Eunice smile:" Yes, I see that."

Pearl:" Let's celebrate!"

Emerald, Gold and Ruber:" Yes!"

When they we're walking out of the room. Eunice felt a strong pain in her head. When she looks around, her vision got dark and faints. Loki holds her before she reach the floor.

Loki:" Eunice!"

All the dragons:" Princess!" 


End file.
